Ordinary Day
by HPFreakswillrule
Summary: A girl gets into a car crash and a certain demon lord saves her but what happens when her destiny and her heart pull in two different directions...Finished!
1. Blah kind of day

Disclaimer- not mine, never will be…It would be nice to own Sanzo though… ponders this anyway on with the story.

Chapter One – Just Another Day

"Allison, you're late," Miss Branson said sternly as the raggedy Ann of goethitey land slipped into the stuffy classroom.

Allison Camille Young swallowed as she searched for an explanation. Her teacher, however, wasn't interested in excuses, sending Allison to her seat immediately. She dropped her book bag on the floor and took out her notebook, science book, and mechanical pencil.

"Page four hundred and eighty-seven, Allison," Taylor Mann whispered. She rolled her eyes. "Sedimentary rocks. _Oooh, fuuuun_."

Allison smirked and opened her book, also opening herself to an endless discussion of clastic rocks and precipitate. By the end of the period, three pages, front and back, had been filled with every p and q of sedimentary rock classification.

"Do you just want to slit your wrists?" Allison asked her best friend as she put her books in her locker.

"Yes." Was the nonchalant reply of a Miss Amy Sarra.

"Why?" Allison asked perfunctorily, not looking up.

"_Why_!" Amy asked. "Because we are a plastic society with no soul. And my math teacher is hitting on me again."

Allison's copper eyes glanced at her friend before she shut her locker, the books for her next two periods secure in her backpack. Amy was always talking about how Mr. Andrews was "hitting on her."

"You can go ahead and kill yourself, but I'd rather live to see the next Saiyuki book."

Amy rolled her eyes, and Allison latched her hand onto Amy's Invader Zim book bag, and dragged her friend down the rapidly emptying corridor to English.

"Oh, crap, we had homework, didn't we?" yelled Amy

Allison's burgundy lips curved into a smirk. "Yes, we did. Responses to _All Quiet on the Western Front_, chapters four to seven."

"Damn!" Amy cursed, too soft for their teacher to hear.

"Don't tell me, Amy," Allison said sarcastically, "you didn't do it?"

"Pass the arsenic, please," Amy said dully, staring at the half-eaten bag of Doritos on the lunch table.

Allison chuckled. "What for?"

"I am dead. My mother is going to kill me. No computer, no staying up late, no _Halo 2_, no King's Dominion, nothing. If I don't come in the day after report cards, send a search party out for me."

Allison placed a well-manicured hand on Amy's arm. "I'll give a pretty eulogy, sweetheart, I promise."

Allison looked Amy. She was a pretty girl, tall (About 5'9) with an athletic build. Large, beautiful, eyes that could change from the iciest silver to the deepest green. Her shoulder length, slightly waved, sandy brown hair was tied in a lose ponytail and jammed under a red sox cap. Her skin was fair with scattered freckles across her face. Her clothes were mainly boys' clothes and an occasional girls tank top. She was on a constant sugar high and to get in her way meant death.

Allison admired vaguely the several rings on her fingers. She was a semi-pretty girl, with longdark brown hairw/ brightred tipsand copper eyes, always perfectly eye-lined. She was Goku's height, smaller than most people in grade 10, with a pale complexion and freckles. Her clothes were of the goth/punk/boy/rocker variety, and the dark colors suited her skin. She had a she had a strange innocence to her, a flamboyant attitude, a sharp mind, and morbid streak that, when presented, would make Marilyn Manson blush.

"Gee, thanks, Allison. I feel so much better now."

Amy hugged Allison. "Now, I need you to help me with what to do about Camden."

Allison rolled her eyes, ate some Doritos, and listened as Amy droned on about the problems with her sort-of-almost-was-a-little-bit-mostly-not-anymore boyfriend. Allison wasn't quite clear on what had happened between the two of them, but apparently Amy was keen on hunting him down and using him as target practice.

The bell for fifth period rang. Amy moaned painfully. "I hate World History. Mr. Rockwell is convinced that the road to success is paved with miles and miles of class work. If he adds one more assignment to the list, I'll have to shoot either myself, him, or both of us."

Allison stuck her bottom lip out in a sad face. "I'm sorry, Amy. Good luck."

Amy gathered her books and scowled at Allison, Seconds before Amy could open her mouth Allison said. "Just shut up and get out of my sight, I know."

"Dish, go away."

The tomcat rubbed against Allison's leg as she typed in her password. The computer sounded its standard line of dial tones and finally opened with the words "You've got mail." Merry clicked the mail icon and opened an e-mail from her mother, Subject: Harry Potter 6.

Allison read the article attached, but it was nothing that she hadn't read before. The release date had been confirmed – July 16th – and it was to be 4 chapters longer than _Goblet of Fire_. This was nothing new, but she replied with a note of gratitude. After deleting the junk mail, she quickly signed onto to check her favorites. No one had updated, so she signed off and fixed herself a bite to eat.

The phone rang as she was in the middle of her spaghetti. She answered the phone and hung up on the telemarketer on the other end. Dish leapt onto the table and curled up on the side opposite Allison's plate of pasta.

"You should do your homework," Allison said to herself. _But I'm not going to_. She flipped on the television and watched _Full House_. At five o'clock, she saw _Gilmore Girls_. When it ended, _7th Heaven _began and her Aunt Kiria Sixtus came home with her 13 and 9 year old, came home.

"You have any homework?" she asked as she set her purse on the chair in the dining room.

Allison's mind had a split second to decide whether or not to lie to her Aunt. "Nah, the only homework I would have I finished in class."

Kiria nodded as she came back into the kitchen. Allison let out a slow sigh of relief as her Aunt walked upstairs.

Was there ever any doubt?


	2. A Night in Massachusetts

Chapter Two – A Night in Massachusetts

Saturday approached slowly, but eventually arrived, enabling Amy and Allison to forget their ever-plummeting grades and the disappointed looks on their teachers' faces when they walked by. Amy was hell bent on getting Allison out more, so she spent the night on Saturday. The girls drove out to rent anime movies, Amy drove past the video store, past the Chinese restaurant, past the many divisions of beach houses, even past the bridge that went over the state line. Where was this girl going?

"Hey, Amy? You wanna tell me where we're headed?" Allison said, confused.

Amy nodded. "The Riverview Café. The best place for us freaks to hang out on a Saturday night." She glanced around to make sure that there were no cops before flooring the accelerator.

Allison scrambled for her seatbelt. She'd been in drag races before – loved them – but Amy just wasn't self-controlled enough to keep them from going off the road and into the deep blue sea. Allison wasn't religious (okay she was wiccan but I had like 9 people tell me I shouldn't put that in), but Amy's behavior on the road always convinced her to say her prayers.

But regardless of how reckless the driver was, going ninety-eight miles an hour down a deserted blacktop ribbon in coastal Mass. was a rush for anyone.

Allison was very sorry when it ended. She and Amy stayed in the car for a few minutes, waiting for the aftershock to wear a bit. When they got out, Allison had to walk around a bit before she could move her legs correctly. As they walked to the door, Allison at the Riverview Café.

It was a small white house with the ocean just behind it. It had a low porch and blue shutters. There was a screen door and a sign out front with 'Riverview Café' painted in cobalt. All that was missing was a couple of pigs and a rocking chair on the veranda.

Could anyone say Hicksville?

"Amy have you been smoking anything lately?"

Amy smirked. "Don't judge a book by its cover. Come on." She gripped Allison's arm and pulled her to the front door.

"_Step into my parlor," said the Spider to the Fly_.

The Riverview was nothing like Allison had expected it to be. Yes, the inside as well as out was clearly the Lunch Counter, but the people couldn't have been farther from it. The people were as down-to-earth and eccentric as they came. Many of them looked barely eighteen, but alcohol was out and smoke filled the air.

Amy had explained that the Riverview was, from nine AM to nine PM, an actual restaurant. The interior spoke to that, with booths and a large kitchen designed to serve food for several people. There was even a pie display, but the pie had been taken out for the evening. But according to Amy, from Friday through Sunday, about a half hour after the Café closed, the owner's twenty-three year-old brother opened it back up to the pariahs of NH.

Allison called her cousin Sophia (13), when Amy, who'd all but forbidden her to contact Anyone, wasn't looking. She'd been off flirting with some guy who wrote poetry and had blue spikes in his hair. Sophia told her to be back by dawn and not to let Amy drive.

Allison left for the car to retrieve her notebook when a towheaded boy sitting on the counter stopped her.

"Where are you goin', darlin'?" he asked.

Allison almost laughed. His accent was definitely South Carolina, thick as hominy. "Just out to get a notebook."

"Homework?" he asked incredulously, wiggling his eyebrows.

Allison smiled. "Yeah, right," she scoffed. "Actually, it's fanfiction." She didn't wait for his reply, hurrying quickly through the dark parking lot. She hated to be outside in the dark, and watching a KaZaA download of the movie _The Ring_ didn't make matters better. She hastily grabbed the notebook from the back seat. A hand closed onto her shoulder and she promptly let out a scream, flailing, running into the Riverview like the devil himself were after her.

Amy, who'd been laughing, lounging in the back corner, sat up abruptly, climbing over Jason, the blue-haired poet, to get to Allison. "Al? Allie, Allie, Allison," she said quickly when she reached her friend, trying to settle the other girl down, whose eyes were as wide as saucers and showed signs of potential crying. "What happened?" she asked firmly.

As if on cue, the platinum-blond from before burst inside. Amy's eyes snapped to him. "What the hell did you do?" she growled.

"I didn't do anything," he said defensively.

"Like hell," Amy spat. "There's a reason she's as jumpy as a virgin at a prison rodeo. I ask again, what the fuck did you do?"

Allison's heart rate had gone back to normal by then, and she quickly cut into the boy's apologies. "It's fine, Amy. He just followed me outside. Let it go."

Amy's eyes went back to Allison. "You sure you're okay?"

Allison smiled and touched Amy's arm tentatively. "I'm fine."

Amy stared at her in the space of a few heartbeats before glaring at the boy. "Do anything else fucked up, and I'll string you up by your favorite body part and see how many cigarette burns you can take without screaming." Without another word, she stalked back to her spot in the far booth.

"I really am sorry," the boy said guiltily. "She really cares about you, huh?"

Merry smiled and chuckled softly. "Yeah. Amy's a violent person, if you hurt someone she loves . . . let's just say she doesn't take it laying down." She glanced back at Amy, who was watching the boy intently. "Don't look into her eyes," Allison suggested, taking his sleeve and pulling him to a booth.

"I'm Spencer, people call me Spenc," he said.

She smiled. "Allison But everyone calls me Allison."

There was an awkward silence between them for a couple of moments, but Spencer opened the conversation.

"So what fanfiction do you write?"

Allison pushed herself against the wall and drew her knees up. "Mostly it's Saiyuki."

Spencer made a face. "Saiyuki? Couldn't I, just for once, meet a girl who wasn't obsessed with that stupid series?"

Allison's mouth dropped open. "I cannot believe you just said that. And besides, who said I was obsessed?"

Spencer raised an eyebrow. "Are you saying that you aren't obsessed?"

"No, I am. I just want to know why you automatically assume."

He shrugged. "You don't write fanfic about something you're only vaguely interested in, do you."

The corner's of Allison's mouth turned down, a contemplative gesture. "I guess not."

She proceeded to list the reasons why Saiyuki was such a good thing, while Spencer countered every pro with an equally argumentative con. Allison had resorted to near yelling as the Riverview cleared out some. Amy and Jason came up to the two of them.

"Jason and I are going to the basement. He's got something he wants to show me."

Allison raised an eyebrow. "No drugs, Amy. I am _not _taking you home stoned… again."

Amy grinned. "Your no fun."

As Jason dragged her toward the kitchens, Allison called after them, "None of that, either!"

Spencer smiled. Allison rolled her eyes. Even after their debate, despite his obvious flaws, she liked him. He was funny and quick with a comeback.

"You're an idiot, you river rat."

He blew her a kiss. "Now, don't go breakin' my heart, Allison. You know you want me."

Allison smirked.

"Glad you're not so jumpy anymore."

"And whose fault is it that I was jumpy in the first place?"

Spencer's mouth dropped open in incredulity. "I apologized!" he said, voice raised.

Allison smiled broadly, glad that she could get him defensive like that. "I'm kidding, river rat. I didn't mean anything."

Spencer picked up the pen that had been lying, abandoned on the table, and began doodling figures in the margins of her notebook.

"So why are you here?" Allison asked suddenly.

Spencer looked up. "What do you mean?"

Allison sat further back in the booth and shrugged. "You just don't seem the type who would come to a place like this. Don't you have friends back in Boston?"

He went back to his drawing. "Not exactly," he said quietly.

Allison was silently chewing her lip, thinking of what to say – she had obviously touched a nerve – when Amy and Jason came back up. Allison looked at the clock on the wall. Dawn was fast approaching. "Hey, Amy, we should get going, huh?"

Amy raised an eyebrow, but one look at Allison's austere expression, and she knew she'd never hear the end of it if she refused. She kissed Jason's cheek. "I suppose I'm your humble servant, master."

Allison rolled her eyes. "Oh, I'm such a tyrant, am I?" she replied sarcastically. "And that's '_mistress_.'"


	3. Stupid Cat

Chapter Three – The Crash

"Well?" Allison asked, lighting the cigarette in her mouth.

"'Well' what?" Amy asked, turning back onto the main road.

Amy had finally convinced Allison to let her keep driving. It had cost her almost all of her week's pay but she was in the driver's seat and Allison wasn't bitching about it... Anymore.

"Well . . . what did Jason show you?"

"Oh!" Amy said, understanding. "Just some poems. He's got a better hand at writing than you do."

Allison glared darkly at Amy, before she blew her smoke out the open window. "You don't like poetry," she muttered under her breath, too quiet for Amy to hear over the Nickelback song on the radio and the roar of the wind outside. "Hey, All-"

"Amy, look out!"

But it was too late. Amy saw the cat before she could dodge it, but she tried to avoid it anyway. She swerved and ended up hitting something big and hard - probably a tree or phone pole – and that was the last thing Allison remembered before blacking out.

When Allison woke, everything was quiet. She was aware of pain in her body, but it was distant, dull, like she wasn't really there to feel it. She rolled her head to the right to look at Amy, who had a nasty gash in her leg. She opened her mouth to say her friend's name, but her eyes closed and she couldn't summon the energy to speak. Eventually, her mind went numb and she stopped trying altogether.


	4. Not in Kansas Anymore

Chapter Four – Not in Kansas Anymore

Allison woke with what felt like a concussion. Not that she'd ever had a concussion before, so she couldn't judge with absolute certainty whether or not it felt like one. One thing was certain, however, her condition comprised of hallucinations.

She was in a vast chamber with stonewalls and floors. There was no visible electricity in use; it seemed that all the light in the room came from the massive windows and torches on the wall. Allison was lying on her back in a plain white bed, not the first in a row of at least a dozen.

"Our patient is awake, I see," a kind voice chimed from off to her right. Allison rolled her head to the direction of the voice.

A 20 something year old man was making his way down the aisle that separated another row of beds. He had long red hair tattoos and pointed ears, he was wearing a deep blue night robe with a silver celestial pattern embroidered into the fabric. He wore a head band and had a smirk on his face. The description sounded suspiciously familiar.

A woman with long purple hair came striding down from the opposite direction. "She must have just woken," the woman replied. "What's your name, young lady?"

Allison moaned softly as a wave of dizziness swept over her. "Allison Young."

"Well, Miss Young," the man said, "you've been quite the mystery around here for the past four days. It's almost as if you fell straight out of the sky."

"Straight out of the sky and into _where_?" she asked, glad that the wreck hadn't affected her humor. She froze.

The wreck.

Amy.

"Where's Amy Sarra?" she demanded. "What happened to her?"

The two adults exchanged frowns. "Amy?" the woman inquired. "You're the only one Jien found. Was there another girl?"

Things were rapidly getting more and more convoluted. "Jien?" she scoffed bemusedly. "As in She Jien or Dokugakuji?"

"Indeed," the man replied, and the appearance clicked.

"You're Kougaiji," Allison flatly, and the man smiled. She turned her eyes to the woman. "Which has to make you . . . "

"Yaone," she answered good-naturedly.

_I must have hit my head harder than I thought_, Allison thought mordantly to herself. Her voice was a low monotone when she spoke her thoughts aloud, adding, "I'm stuck in a manga series."

The Youkai shared amused, albeit quizzical, glances. "Manga series?" Yaone inquired.

"Could I have a couple of minutes to collect my thoughts, please?" Allison asked, a bit more harshly than she'd intended.

The man posing as Kougaiji nodded. "Of course, but first we need to know if there is another individual who might be hurt."

Allison frowned. If this were a dream or hallucination, then Amy would be fine. If this were real . . . well, it couldn't be, so there was obviously nothing to worry about. Allison shook her head, replying, "I must have been mistaken. There isn't anyone else."

Kougaiji's gaze lingered upon her for a moment, studying her intensely but subtly, before strolling in the direction of Yaone's office, ushering the woman to follow him.

"Toto," Allison murmured softly, "I've a feeling we're not in Kansas anymore." She didn't know what to think. The this world didn't exist; it was in a _manga series_. A _fiction_ manga series. So the question was simply a matter of whether or not this was a hallucination or a dream.

If this were a hallucination, then she was probably in the hospital and imagining that the doctors were Kougaiji and Yaone. But wouldn't there already be a glimmer of the real world coming through by now? A familiar face? Her Aunt's voice? Kiria would have been contacted by now, wouldn't she? How long had it been?

If this were a dream, then she would probably know it. Her dreams always had the distinct feeling of _being_ dreams, kind of hazy and distant, though seldom ever vague. The opulent details of the room couldn't tell her if this were a dream or not. Sometimes, she could be in the dream and realize that it was a dream enough to direct her own actions and reactions to whatever situation her psyche had her locked in. Despite that, her dreams never felt this real.

Either way, she could share what she knew about Saiyuki, couldn't she? They weren't real, so what was the harm?

A/N : No more story until I get 5 reviews. I know I I'm evil but its fun. ;p


	5. Gardens

It had been a long day for Allison, waking up in Kougaiji's castle and all. As far as injuries go she was fine, a few small cuts and bruises, and a cast on her right arm. (Which kinda sucked 'cause that was her fighting arm ) But Allison was curious where Amy was; even if it were a coma dream she would be here right. I mean it would make sense for her to be here. Amy was her best and practically only friend. "WHY ISN'T SHE HERE!"

Dead silence

After accidentally screaming that last part out. Lirin and Kougaiji came rushing in to the room. "Are you dead!" Lirin asked excitedly, Kougaiji groaned and rolled his eyes.

"No, Lirin I'm not dead." Allison replied

"OOoOOOooooOOHhhHHhHhhHH! Are you psychic? You knew my name and I didn't tell you! Oh this is so cool!" Lirin blathered on like this for a bout ten minutes before Kougaiji called Yaone to take Lirin away…

Kougaiji looked severely at Allison for a moment before saying "You need fresh air." Allison was really confused now. "Um, the air is fresh enough thanks… WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Allison screamed. Kougaiji had thrown her over his shoulder and started to walk to the gardens.

A/N: OK I know I didn't get 5 reviews but this is to much fun. Now I want at LEAST one review. Get it. Got it. Good!


	6. Not a real chapter

Ok I need help! I was working on parings and I wasn't sure what you'd like best.

A triangle

A1. Sanzo X Allison X Kougaiji

A2. Goku X Amy X Gojyo

A3. Kougaiji X Yaone X Hakkai

Or…

B1. Allison X Sanzo

B2. Kougaiji X Allison

B3. Kougaiji X Yaone

B4. Yaone X Hakkai

B5. Goku X Amy

B6. Goku X Lirin

B7. Goku X Allison

B8. Hakkai X Amy

B9. Gojyo X Amy

B10. Gojyo X Allison

Please tell me through R&R

-Love

Your Humble Author


	7. Thank You

Kougaiji set Allison down on a patch of soft summer grass on a hill in the courtyard. Only two thoughts crossing her mind _'What is going on?' _and _'Dear sweet Jesus I don't care if he's fictional, he is hot!' _Allison was tired something was making her drowsy.

Maybe it was the scenery…

Maybe it was the cloudy sky how the gray was able to hide the blazing sun. The sweet smell of the fresh cut grass and the summer heat. The willow trees that sway o so gracefully with the slightest breeze. The subtle perfume of the Japanese honeysuckles and the panic grass. The glassy reflection of the overcast sky in the small pond. The tall, snow capped mountains in the distance. Or the tall masculine figure smiling down at her, make her feel the safest she ever had.

She had to do some thing to stay awake. So she sang. She sang the only song she thought Kougaiji would like to hear…

_My tea's gone cold, I'm wondering why I got out of bed at all  
the morning rain clouds up my window and I can't see at all  
And even if I could it'd all be gray, but your picture on my wall  
it reminds me that it's not so bad  
it's not so bad _

I drank too much last night, got bills to pay  
my head just feels in pain  
I missed the bus and there'll be hell today  
I'm late for work again  
and even if I'm there, they'll all imply that I might not last the  
day and then you call me and it's not so bad  
it's not so bad and

I want to thank you for giving me the best day of my life  
Oh just to be with you is having the best day of my life

Push the door, I'm home at last and I'm soaking through and  
through  
then you handed me a towel and all I see is you  
and even if my house falls down now, I wouldn't have a clue  
because you're near me and

I want to thank you for giving me the best day of my life  
Oh just to be with you is having the best day of my life

Kougaiji just looked at Allison, he had a melancholy look in his eyes. The girl just smiled at him as she lied in the grass. Both of them unable to remember ever feeling this pure, innocent, or safe.

A/N: I lovethis song had to use it but don't own it FYI. Please R&R!


	8. Fate

Unbeknownst to Allison and Kougaiji, this has happened before. They were bound to find each other again. It was fate. Now Kougaiji doesn't believe in fate. He be lives you can control the future, that it isn't preset. Allison thinks everything is the way it is for a reason.

But that doesn't matter now…

Nothing does…

Kougaiji can't hear Jein calling him, or feel the rain drops fall on his smooth skin. All he is aware of is the smiling girl that's spinning in circles catching rain drops on her tongue.

When she finally stops, she clumsily stumbles in into Kougaiji's arms. He doesn't let her go and she doesn't mind. But she gets wet and cold and eventually he has to let her go. He has no idea what is going on inside his brain and why he wants her back in his arms.

_Breathing out and breathing in  
is harder than it's ever been  
for me_

God I think you're beautiful  
you're stirring every chemical in me  
and I see you standing here  
and I can't believe it  
whispering a symphony  
and I think you mean it

But there you go again  
walking out on me  
but I will be okay  
I will be okay  
cuz I feel fine

Long ago I dreamt of you  
the memories are nothing new to me  
and now you're coming back to me  
you're everything I wanted you to be  
but I see you talking here  
and I can't believe it  
I try to make it clear  
that I think you mean it

But there you go again  
drifting out on me  
but I will be okay  
I will be okay

Where were you yesterday ?  
Why did you run away ?  
What did you do for me ?  
you believe it for so long

but now you're back again  
and I won't let you in  
cuz I will be okay  
I will be okay  
I will be okay  
I will be okay  
cuz I feel fine  
yeah I feel fine  
I've never been better  
yeah I feel fine  
I've never been better  


A/N: Nine Days and Saiyuki don't belong to me. is sad and eats pint of Ben and Jerry's brownie fudge ice cream


	9. Nightmares

A/N: Princess of The Shadow Land I here by dedicate this entire story to you! Thanks for your reviews they really keep me going. Not my song. Anyway on with the story…

It was bound to happen… Amy returns but not alone. She has brought the Sanzo party with her. She had this terrible habit of coming in at bad times. Allison was so happy with Kougaiji and the others, yes she knew they were 'evil' but they were so good to her.

Yaone was like the older sister she always needed.

Jein was her protector.

Lirin was one of her best friends.

And Kougaiji…

Well she didn't know how to describe him. He was always there for her happy and ready to assist. But other times he could be a royal pain in the ass. Sometimes they'd have their little shouting matches. But only because Allison did not want to except that what she was feeling was love, Kougaiji knew what it was but she is a human and the joining of the two species is taboo.

Not like it mattered…

Allison and Kougaiji were just sitting alone in the willow tree talking when Amy came with the Sanzo party. Kougaiji was watching Allison swing her pale legs over the edge. He was just lying in the middle of the branch thinking about what happened last night she was in his arms.

Tap Tap…

"Kougaiji are you awake?" Allison asked softly before stepping into Kougaiji's enormous bedroom.

"yes." he responded. The truth was he hadn't been able to sleep all night, he was thinking of her.

Kougaiji herd some rustling noises and felt the bed shift. He turned over to see her lying there next to him. In the bright moonlight he could see her pale skin reflected an eerie blue, her hair looked a most menacing black, and her face was stained with tears. This soften the her look completely.

"Did some one hurt you?" he said defensively which was a shock even to him.

"no…" Allison whimpered.

Kougaiji was getting confused, why was she crying if nobody hurt her?

"I had a nightmare…"Allison continued

Kougaiji understood now. "What about?" he asked nonchalantly

"You"

He could tell in her voice that she wanted to cry again.

"Me?"

"Yes. We were out side and it was dark, you started running ahead and I couldn't catch you. When you finally stopped you fell to the ground. And no matter what I did you wouldn't wake up."

Allison was in hysterics by this point, and in all honesty he didn't know what to do. So he sat up and cradled Allison in his arms.

"Kougaiji?"

"Yes"

"Why are you so nice to me? Can't you find someone else to confuse for a hour?"

Her face was so unbelievably perfect, so filled with emotion. He could read everything in her eyes, every ounce of pain and anger and frustration and love and desire.

Because you're the only person who ever shows me emotion, he wanted to reply. Because, after all the indifference in my life, I'll do anything to see someone react to me. Because you're beautiful when you're feeling, because I can see everything in your eyes, because I feel so powerful to be able to make you feel so deeply when no one else can.

"Because you make it too easy, human."

Allison was framed by moonlight, and it shone brightly in the dark strands of hair sticking up all over the place. Her face was shadowed, but he could see her eyes well enough, glinting almost dangerously like tiny embers in the darkness, surrounded by a halo of pure, soft light surrounding her brilliant profile with life and beauty.

He was sure the look on his face must have been very startling. He loosened his hold on Allison a little and she cocked her head to the right, just a little, in the way that had become such a striking testament. With her head turned, he could make out the features of her face better. She just stared at me, deep in thought, before finally daring to speak.

"K-Kougaiji? What are you staring at?" Allison peeked behind her back quickly, making sure nothing was there, and of course, nothing was. Kougaiji was staring at her.

He reached up and placed his finger across her lips gently. "Shh. Your lip's bleeding,

Allison..." She looked startled, both at the realization that she was injured and that he'd called her by her first name. Before she could speak, however, I lowered his head and very carefully sucked her bloody lower lip into his mouth, and to his surprise, she didn't pull away and start yelling. She didn't move at all, which he took as a good sign, and so she freed one arm from his loosened grasp and gently cradled the back of his head. He was so pleasantly surprised by her passion that he willingly let her have control, and tangled their legs together. He remembers that she tasted like vanilla and a little bit of mint, which only served to heighten his desire for her. He ran his fingers over and over through her hair, peeking up sometimes when they broke for air and watching it reflect the moonlight brightly. He hated the fact that he let her have him, and he loved it. Being completely surrounded by her was everything he needed, everything he'd been missing in his life.

She filled him completely that night, in every possible way, and he'll never forgive Amy for taking that and Allison we'll never let him.

_**"Patience"** _

Damn you for trusting me  
what's wrong with you?  
I'll work for nothing less.

Damn you for accepting my immaturity  
when I scream for silence  
child, I'll work for nothing less.

I need patience, and someone strong enough to hold my breath for me until the smoke clears.

I need patience, and time to think before I speak, for when I'm short of breath, I tend to lie.

Damn you for letting me sleep till noon  
and get away with it.  
I'll work for nothing less.

Damn you for keeping quiet when I like to  
I won't work for anything less.

I need patience, and someone strong enough to hold my breath for me until the smoke clears.

I need patience, and time to think before I speak, for when I'm short of breath, I tend to lie.

Ahhhhh, ahhhhh, aaaah...

I need patience, and someone strong enough to hold my breath for me until the smoke clears.

I need patience, and time to think before I speak, for when I'm short of breath, I tend to lie.  
I need patience, and time to think before I speak, for when I'm short of breath, I tend to lie


	10. She wants to belong again

The Sanzo party had stopped traveling and made camp in the wood. Allison felt bad because she wasn't nearly as excited to see Amy, as Amy was to see her. She hated being their, not like they noticed she was there, and towering so close to the edge of the cliff. Nice to know if she ever needs attention all she needs to do is die. I mean Amy was and all ways will be best friends but something lingered something she needed wasn't there.

What?

She looked down at her dress that Lirin made her. It was magnificent. It was a halter, knee length, A line, silver and red laced. Lirin had made her a shawl with it, it was long and red and just missed her shoulders and it was held together with a beautiful Amulet given to her by Yaone.

Oh…

Now she knows. She wants her friends. She wants to belong again. To feel wanted, needed, and loved. She wants to learn how to use her scythe with Jein. She wants to stay up late with Lirin sharing secrets. She wants to sing silly songs with Yaone. She wants Kougaiji next to her to tell her its all right and that she'll be ok when she has a nightmare. But she won't have that here, not with them. She can't look at them for they burn her eyes; their grating voices make her sick. How could she adore them not less than four days ago and now feel like this

She can feel Kougaiji's arms around her; she can smell his sweet aroma of juniper and pine. She can feel his hot breath on her. She hears him tell her that he loves her. But Goku starts screaming that he's going to beat the shit out of Kougaiji if he doesn't let her go. She looks up and he's not there. But he was. She knows she loves him now…

She can't see the demon lord sitting in the tree. Nor can she see how much he loves her back.

_You light me up and then I'll fall for you  
You lay me down and then I call for you  
Stumbling on reasons that are far and few  
I'd let it all come down and then some for you_

Pretty baby don't you leave me  
I have been saving smiles for you  
Pretty baby why can't you see  
You're the one that I belong to  
I'll be the embrace that keeps you warm  
For you're the sun that breaks the storm  
I'll be alright and I'll sleep sound  
As long as you keep coming' around, oh pretty baby

And I know things can't last forever  
But there are lessons that you'll never learn  
Oh just the scent of you it makes me hurt  
So how's it you then that makes me better

Pretty baby don't you leave me  
I have been saving smiles for you  
Pretty baby why can't you see  
You're the one that I belong to  
I'll be the embrace that keeps you warm  
For you're the sun that breaks the storm

I'll be alright and I'll sleep sound  
As long as you keep coming'

Why can't you hold me and never let go  
When you touch me it is me that you own  
Pretty baby oh the place that you hold in my heart  
Would you break it apart again...

Pretty baby don't you leave me  
I have been saving smiles for you  
Pretty baby why can't you see  
You're the one that I belong to  
I'll be the embrace that keeps you warm  
For you're the sun that breaks the storm  
I'll be alright and I'll sleep sound  
As long as you keep comin' around  
Oh pretty baby

Pretty baby don't you leave me  
Pretty baby why can't you see  
Pretty baby don't you leave me  
Pretty baby why can't you see  
Oh pretty baby, pretty baby  
My pretty baby, don't you leave me  
oh, pretty baby, baby  
my pretty baby  


A/N: Sorry I took so long to write this. (Hits muse for not being useful) Not my song.

P.S. PyrotheDarkAngle is such a cool name.


	11. GOKU HAS FEELINGS

Wham!

"Wake up you stupid bitch! We need to get moving."

Allison woke to a sharp hit from Sanzo's fan. Ok, he was so off her fav characters list now.

"Why can't you just go away…" Allison managed to choke out be fore taking the pillow and jamming it over her head.

"Stop crying and get up." Sanzo spat at her.

Allison lifted the pillow and saw Goku, Gojyo, and Hakkai looking at Sanzo in utter confusion. But in the millisecond before she could slam the pillow over her head Goku had sat down next to her.

"Pllleeeeeasssssse stop crying Allison, Sanzo a jerk but that's nothing to be upset about…" Goku wanted her to stop crying he needed her to sop crying or he'd lose him mind. He knew why she was crying; she loved someone she wasn't suppose to. An all to common feeling. He loved someone too, Lirin, they were perfect together…

"Why are you doing this to me?" Allison asked softly.

This broke Goku out of his trance. Now apparently he was hugging her as she cried on his shoulder. The others left the room a long while ago. So he might as well ask her.

"Allison."

"Yeah?"

"Who is he?"

"Who?"

"The person you're crying about…"

"How did you know?"

"I'm not as dumb as people say, there is more to me than food and fights."

"You love don't Lirin you?"

"Yeah…is it that obvious?"

"She loves you too…"

"Oh dear god…"

"What I thought you loved her!"

"Not that, its someone on that side isn't."

"Yeah… Its Kougaiji."

"He loves you more than you'll ever know."

"Why do you say that?"

"Felt it when we took you back. He almost died there when Gojyo grabbed you."

"oh…"

"He came back here for you the other night."

"It was real…"

"Yup. He doesn't want to lose you."

Bam

The door came flying open and Goku let go of Allison.

"Sorry to interrupt you two, but we do need to get moving." Hakkai said polity.

And in that moment the Goku she had been talking to disappeared. And was replaced by a immature little whiny brat, complaining that he was hungry. But as Hakkai and regular Goku left the room she could have sworn that she saw Kougaiji at the window. Smiling at her.

_Once in a lifetime... _

Down at the end, the end of the line  
There's a girl who waits for love  
She is the one he's hoping for  
But there's another one she's thinking of  
She doesn't know his name, doesn't know his face  
She'll recognize the feeling in any case  
She'll be swept away by the flies inside  
Make her beautiful, make her come alive

She talks about love, nobody listens  
She talks about love, nobody cares  
She talks about love, nobody listens  
She talks about love, she believes in love

She falls and she falls but never laughs  
In the arms of the one she wants  
Fights for a dream she's never seen  
In a world of rocks and stones  
Ands she knows it's there, knows it does exist  
A feeling oh so real, almost divine bliss

Takes her breath away, a gem beyond compare  
Makes her weak in the knees, she knows that love is rare

She talks about love, nobody listens  
She talks about love, nobody cares  
She talks about love, nobody listens  
She talks about love, she believes in love

The measure of time  
Will prevent what's mine  
She believes in once upon a time  
Once in a lifetime

She talks about love, nobody listens  
She talks about love, nobody cares  
She talks about love, nobody listens  
She talks about love, she believes in love

She talks about love, nobody listens  
She talks about love, nobody cares  
She talks about love, nobody listens  
She talks about love, she believes in love

A/N: Not my song. HI PYRO THE DARK ANGLE! I'm so sorry this sucks…


	12. The End?

A/N: Apologies, Apologies, and Apologies. Soooo sorry for updating late. This is the last chapter. BUT fear not I'm writing a sequel. If you want to be in it please respond with a bio of ones self. NOT my song. PS. If you want a certain paring, lifestyle, or positions in story please ask.

This was it. She was going to die…

Allison lingered on the edge of the cliff. She found out why she was sent here, to this goddamned place. She was a key for the Sanzo party. She was one of five people who could restore Shangri-la. Allison was the only person left that had control over the fifth element. Control over all.

"_All but myself"_

She thought as she took another step forward. The small rocks slipping over the side. Neither Amy nor Goku could save her now. She had been going for days now. And she restarted a deadly habit. Looking at her arms she wondered what Kougaiji would think of her marking her creamy with a blade like she had done when she was twelve.

She opened her arms wide and leaned over the edge. About to fall, no, fly, yes she would fly far away and never have to come back.

But those plans were cut short.

Just before her feet left the earth somebody pulled her back.

"What the fuck are you doing?" Allison yelled. She was so angry at whoever pulled her back. Pulled her from actually succeeding to do what she has tried doing countless times before.

"Making sure you don't do anything stupid." A familiar voice stated.

Allison looked up…

It was Kougaiji standing there in all his glory. Allison ran up and embraced him with all her might, both never wanting to let go again. But he eventually did and grabbed the sides of her head

"Don't ever scare me like that ever again," he commanded

Allison nodded

"Allison?" Kougaiji whispered

"Yes?"

"Do know I love you?"

"Yes."

"Do you love me?"

"Duh."

"Then come with me."

"What?"

Kougaiji smiled.

"Stay with me at the castle."

Allison looked at the ground

"Do you mean it?"

"Yes."

Allison knelled down and grabbed Kougaiji's hand…

"Kougaiji, I pledge my undying loyalty to you, not you father, but you and only you..."

Kougaiji smiled and stood her up right.

"Thank you. But you must change your name for your safety's sake. Is that ok Allison?"

"It's Salix to you kid." She said poking him in the chest. Kougaiji took round the waist and kissed her with such passion and tenderness it was hard to believe it was taboo. And standing on that cliff, they had know idea what lay ahead personally they didn't care…

_**"Twilight"**_

Verse 1  
I was stained, with a role, in a day not my own  
But as you walked into my life you showed what needed to be shown  
And I always knew, what was right I just didn't know that I might  
Peel away and choose to see with such a different sight

Chorus  
And I will never see the sky the same way and  
I will learn to say good-bye to yesterday and  
I will never cease to fly if held down and  
I will always reach too high cause I've seen, cause I've seen, twilight

Verse 2  
Never cared never wanted  
Never sought to see what flaunted  
So on purpose so in my face Couldn't see beyond my own place  
And it was so easy not to behold what I could hold  
But you taught me I could change Whatever came within these shallow days

Chorus  
And I will never see the sky the same way and  
I will learn to say good-bye to yesterday and  
I will never cease to fly if held down and  
I will always reach too high cause I've seen, cause I've seen

Bridge  
As the sun shines through it pushes away and pushes ahead  
It fills the warmth of blue and leaves a chill instead and  
I didn't know that I could be so blind to all that is so real  
But as illusion dies I see there is so much to be revealed

Chorus  
And I will never see the sky the same way and  
I will learn to say good-bye to yesterday and  
I will never cease to fly if held down and  
I will always reach too high cause I've seen, cause I've seen, twilight 

Verse 3  
I was stained, by a role, in a day not my own   
But as you walked into my life you showed what needed to be shown   
And I always knew, what was right  
I just didn't know that I might  
Peel away and choose to see with such a different sight 

Chorus  
And I will never see the sky the same way and  
I will learn to say good-bye to yesterday and  
I will never cease to fly if held down and  
I will always reach too high cause I've seen, cause I've seen, twilight...  



End file.
